Assim como a lua
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Como pode a lua viver sem o sol?


_**Eu andava por estas terras a ajudar os outros, andava a aconselhá-las **_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting throught the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Você já se sentiu como um saco plástico_

_Flutuando pelo vento_

_Querendo começar de novo?_

_**Pessoas que se sentiam tão humilhadas pela sociedade que não havia esperança em seus olhos nem mesmo com um bilhão de dólares em sua frente, e eu as ajudava **_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

_Você já se sentiu frágil_

_Como um castelo de cartas_

_A um sopro de desmoronar?_

_**Ajudava aos caídos, dando a mão para se levantarem, ajudava-os a se reerguer dando os força, um ombro amigo.**_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Você já se sentiu enterrado_

_Gritando sob sete palmos_

_Mas ninguém parece ouvir nada?_

_**Ajudava pessoas de diversas formas e tipos, mas eu mesma não me ajudava. Quantas vezes vi a mim mesma gritando ao céus uma luz, um caminho, uma solução, eu tivera por tantos anos sofrendo as desilusões de um passado impossível, de um passado doloroso, de uma vida de amarguras **_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_Você sabe que ainda há uma chance para você?_

_Porque há uma faísca em você_

_**Mas no fundo uma voz, a mais baixa de todas, a que você só ouve quando todas falharam, quando você esta acabado de tanto lutar, quando você não vê mais soluções, você finalmente há ouve e essa faz diferença e essa renasce em você, fazendo o seguir em frente **_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Você só tem que acendê-la_

_E deixá-la brilhar_

_Apenas domine a noite_

_Como 4 de julho_

_**Eu deveria fazer isso escutar essa voz, deixar essa luz brilhar, mas não conseguia, você estava no caminho tentando me impedir, tentando me fazer sofrer, sim você um erro do passado que me assombra nos dias de hoje, não sei o que você quer, você não me diz, como poderei viver em paz comigo mesma se você me faz sofrer por ter te feito sofrer um dia, um dia muito distante, mas como posso eu passar por cima disto?**_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale_

_Faça-os fazer "oh, oh, oh"_

_Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu_

_**Sim, você me levou a gloria, você foi o meu a de julho mais perfeito, mas você se apagou assim que o dia terminou, e se foi, levando contigo a minha luz, como poderei iluminar o céu se você e a minha fonte de luz e neste momento eu não o encontro?**_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Baby, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem_

_Faça-os fazer "oh oh oh"_

_Você vai deixá-los todos surpresos_

_**Volte para mim e deixe-os de queixo caído, façam se arrepender do dia em que riram de mim por dizer que você voltaria me trazendo a luz necessária, do dia em que o Weasley me deixou e foi atrás de seus sonhos por dizer que eu não era digna de estar com ele, já que era louca por você. Como posso eu viver assim? Com os pesos so passado em meus ombros? Como Malfoy? Como?**_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Você não tem que se sentir como um desperdício de espaço_

_Você é original, não pode ser substituído_

_Se você soubesse o que o futuro guarda_

_Depois de um furacão vem um arco-íris_

_**Eu quero acreditar que quando eu ouvir a batida na porta seja você voltando e não o carteiro, eu quero te ter ao meus lado, para que você me ajude, para que eu sinta-me amada por alguém novamente, poder fazer isso por mim?**_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_Talvez a razão pela qual todas as portas estejam fechadas_

_É que você possa abrir uma que te leve para a estrada perfeita_

_Como um relâmpago, seu coração vai brilhar_

_E quando chegar a hora, você saberá_

_**Espero que quando finalmente te encontrar que eu saiba que esta foi a escolha certa e não só mais um sonho, um delírio meu, que quando eu conseguir abrir as portas trancadas eu encontre a luz de mim roubada por ti, que eu encontre o raio, que eu encontre o que você de mim roubou, quando fostes embora**_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Você só tem que acender a luz_

_E deixá-la brilhar_

_Apenas domine a noite_

_Como o dia 4 de julho_

_**Uma caixa esta em minha porta, eu abro e finalmente a explosão acontece eu acendo a luz. Você voltou, para mim, você voltou por mim, você voltou com a minha luz, com a minha paz. Toda via que ela havia se apagado contigo hoje ela brilha como o sol em um dia de verão, eu posso cantar...**_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale_

_Faça-os fazer "oh, oh, oh"_

_Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on slet your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Baby, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem_

_Faça-os fazer "oh oh oh"_

_Você vai deixá-los todos surpresos_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua_

_Sempre esteve dentro de você, você, você_

_E agora é hora de deixá-lo sair_

_**Sim, brilharemos em um dia de verão eu vestida de banco as margens de um lago e você me fazendo sua esposa, sim brilharemos feito o sol, acreditas nisso querido? Se você me trouxe a vida e a luz como posso eu retribuir?**_

_**- com o seu amor – tu sussurras ao meu ouvido me fazendo tremer**_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale_

_Faça-os fazer "oh, oh, oh"_

_Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on slet your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Baby, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem_

_Faça-os fazer "oh oh oh"_

_Você vai deixá-los todos surpresos oh!_

_**Sim, eu te amarei pela eternidade, assim como o lua brilha, assim como os fogos de artifício enfeitam o céu, assim eu te amarei, te trazendo a luz, que brilha em mim, que ressurgiu das cinzas.**_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua_

_**Que as nossas luzes se completem e brilhem pela eternidade, porque a lua não produz a sua luz sozinha.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Então gostaram? Espero que sim. Mereço review pelo menos?

Beijos Ness

PS: As minhas fic's são postadas e atualizadas com mais freqüência no ./anapotterblack então fiquem de olho lá.


End file.
